dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Woodworth
Terry Woodworth is a main character on Angel of Darkness and is the butler to the main character, Alex Lyndock. Biography At some point in his life, Terry went to work for the Lyndocks, raising their son, Alex, like his own. When Alex's parents died, Terry became the sole caretaker of Alex, raising him to be a strong man. Terry never attempted to stop him when Alex said he was going to travel the world and learn new skills to help him on his quest for justice and vengeance to ensure that what happened to his parents never happens again. Months later, when Alex returned from his trip abroad, Terry welcomed him back into Lyndock Manor with open arms and helped him to set up his new trials as a vigilante. Right at the start, Terry informs him of a problem over at Dragos Chemicals, which kicks off his new career. After the entire conflict over at the building, Terry helped to set up a surprise party for Alex. Terry later finds out that Thea Lyndock, Alex's sister, is responsible for a break-in at her school, and gets her to admit her mistakes. Terry later finds a card from Alex's childhood friend, Johnny Kingsley, and hands it to him. After this event, he stumbles upon Thea almost getting raped by a sex-addicted teen at a party she has gone to. He later finds out about Thea and her psychiatrist, Quinten Lowlord, and their sexual relationship. He threatens Quinten with court to which Quinten then decides to remove himself from his position. After a while, Terry takes a long and much needed break from his job. Terry later returns and temporarily takes over Alex's role as The Vigilante in order to throw the police off his tracks. During this time, Terry manages to take down a German arms deal, which leads to the discovery of the Rykers. Later, when Aren Danielson is shot during a battle with Darkshot, Terry insists that Alex not reveal his identity to him, which Alex ignores. Terry later accompanies Alex, Aren, Angel Prado, and Jason Lycan after Court Jester, who has held himself up in a carnival off the coast of New York. When Thea gets captured by the Black King, Terry tries to help keep Alex grounded during all the confusion, all the way through to when she is found. When Kathy Farwell furiously breaks up with Alex, Terry gives him the advice to not focus on her, but instead go and help set up a baby shower for Thea. Terry is then approached by Jack Haynes to force him to admit to Thea that he is her father, which he comes back to do multiple times. Terry later helps Alex go after Thea when she is captured by the Black King once more, and then allows Thea to leave when she goes to a Himalayan monastery that Alex went to months before. Episodes List Season 1 * Episode 1 - "The Pilot" * Episode 2 - "Rough Seas" * Episode 3 - "Love, American Style" * Episode 4 - "The Student" * Episode 10 - "Avalon" * Episode 12 - "Johnny Kingsley" * Episode 17 - "All Happy Families Are Alike" * Episode 19 - "The Odyssey" * Episode 21 - "Excalibur" Season 2 * Episode 4 - "Damaged" * Episode 5 - "Lone Gunman" * Episode 9 - "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" * Episode 10 - "See Through" * Episode 15 - "Under The Knife" * Episode 16 - "The Anvil or the Hammer" * Episode 17 - "In The Shadows" * Episode 18 - "Fun and Games" * Episode 21 - "The Big One" Behind the scenes Terry is played by James Remar, who has had many roles working for DC Comics. These include playing Gambi in Black Lighting, Frank Gordon in Gotham, Silver Monkey in Beware The Batman, and Two Face in Batman: TBATB. He has also played Harry Morgan on the hit show Dexter. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}